Forever And Always
by REDDevil.AngelBLUE
Summary: What will happen to Rose & Jake after the very last episode, Hong Kong Longs? My version of American Dragon Jake Long   Season 3 :
1. Chapter 1: Hong Kong Longs

**The story starts out from the episode, 'Hong Kong Longs' which was the very last episode of American Dragon Jake Long. I decided to edit it and make into Rose's POV instead :)**

* * *

**A********fter this chapter, the future chapters will have slightly different stories and plots on each chapter ********but still has a connection to the previous chapters** just like an episode :) In short, this is kind of like my version of a season 3 of **American Dragon Jake Long. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****American Dragon Jake Long or **the characters and if I did, there would be a season 3! :)

* * *

I sighed at the view from my balcony just outside my bedroom—Hong Kong and its never-ending reign of busy days. It was 7am so I quickly headed to the bathroom to get ready for school then promptly went downstairs. I saw that my family was at the table eating breakfast.

"Hey sis, ready for school?" my twin sister Elizabeth said, looking up from her half empty cereal bowl.

Even though we're twins, I'm technically older. We're very similar in terms of appearance but I can't say the same for our personalities.

"As ready as I'll ever be" I replied, attempting to get out as much positive energy as I could. What do you expect? We suddenly moved from beautiful New York City to busy Hong Kong. Didn't actually expect to live here—not that I'm not happy for my dad that he got a job here but I really miss my life back in New York. I get that strange feeling that something's missing, something important.

Today's my last day as a freshman student at Waverly High School, only because of summer. I grabbed a cinnamon toast from the table and slowly chewed on it.

"Don't you want to eat, Rose?" My mother said to me, wearing her pink apron tied around her waist. She placed a fresh batch of cookies on the table, while my eyes scanned the table. She certainly made a big breakfast all right. I lifted my cinnamon toast and munched on the last bite.

"No thanks" I said, feigning a smile "Besides, you've got to wake up dad, I'm sure he'll be able to finish all that" I grabbed my bag and exited out the door.

"Bye mom!" I heard Elizabeth say then closed the door from behind and jogged up to me.

"Hey! What's the hurry?" she said, scrutinizing the look on my face

"Nothing, I just want be early that's all" I said, clearly trying to convince myself that everything was all right. "One of the reasons of me being early is because—one, It's the last day of school and two, I really want this year to end"

"Oh really?" She cocked an eyebrow, blocked my way with her hands on her hips. "Aren't you sad that it's last day of freshman year?"

"Maybe YOU'RE the one who's going miss it, not me" I snapped at her.

"Alright chill, I was just getting worried about you since we moved here, it's been a big adjustment. I know, but how do you think I feel? It's very troubling because I keep hearing you having nightmares every night"

I looked away from her. She was right. I did have dreams that involve very strange scenes. People I don't know, things I don't remember doing and even things that make no sense. It was weird because it really makes me wonder if it's a figment of my imagination or something real?

"I'm really sorry Rose" she said, then gently pulled me into a warm hug "I didn't mean to put you into a bad mood"

"It's ok, I just want school to be over with, soon" I sighed

We walked through the doors when we reached the school. School was totally and utterly a complete bore today, we didn't really have any more lessons but some teacher gave us homework for the summer. Ugh! As if! It's summer and their going to make us do extra work? Teachers are absolute sadists. It gave me a headache just thinking about it. At least freedom was only hours away.

"Hey girl! Ready for class?" my Chinese friend, Lia excitedly said. She is my very first friend here in Hong Kong and at Waverly Academy. She's the type to have a bright aura with a kind and helpful attitude.

"Hey Lia" I smiled at her "Yes, so we can finally leave for summer" A smile stretched across my face, excited at the thought.

The morning started with first period—as the day went on and the hours passed, I realized it was already the last period of the day. My fingers tapped the desk of my seat impatiently as I waited for my favorite sound.

RiiiiiiNGGG ! Without the slightest hesitation, I stood up, grabbed my bag, then Lia and I immediately exited through the school's double doors. For today, my class ends at 7:00pm so I had to go home immediately.

"Bye!" we both said at the same time—then headed off into opposite directions.

_'I should turn left'_ I said to myself.

"Hey!" a guy said, waving at me, blocking my way. I was puzzled then paused for a while to turn around.

"Hey yourself" I said, a bit confused why a random stranger was talking to me. I quickly started walking away into a different direction.

"Uh, It's Rose… right?" I heard him say from behind then quickly froze at the sound of my name.

I turned around to face him. "Do I know you?" I raised an eyebrow

"You do... or you did" he said while walking towards me "My name is Jake Long, we used to study together back in New York... it's complicated" he said, scratching his head in nervousness. "Can we go somewhere else and talk?"

"Talk? About what?" I asked, confusion written all over my face. Who is this guy?

"It's just…. you won't… believe me" He slowly said, attempting to get his words out properly.

"I'm pretty open-minded" I crossed my arms and my lips curved into smirk "Give it a shot"

"Ok, here goes" he said, taking in a heavy breathe of air "The happy life your living now is an alternate reality that I wished for you—you're actually a mythical dragon slayer who's kidnapped by the Hunts Clan and trained since birth to fight and slay dragons. I need you to come with me tonight to Victoria Peak to slay the Dark Dragon in order to save my grandfather and possibly the entire magical world" he said it fast but clearly, then sighed in relief as soon as he was finished. I felt my forehead slightly creasing.

"Yeah, I'm not that open-minded" feeling offended and a bit irritated, I walked away. I am sooo getting away from this guy. Everything he said was just weird and confusing beyond words.

"Hold on" he insisted, I felt him following me from behind "Look if you just let me explain—

"Look, just leave me alone!" I said curtly, cutting him off in mid sentence as I faced him. His mouth straightened into a hard line.

"You have to believe me!" he relaxed the features on his face.

"Ok, if I'm some sort of dragon slayer, that would mean that dragons are real right?" I said, placing my hands on my hips. I was getting really ticked off by this guy. Would he actually make me believe all of this nonsense?

"Absolutely" he said, smiling confidently "We're the good guys actually"

"We?" I asked incredulously.

"Oh, yeah I almost forgot, I'm a dragon" he stepped close to me as lowered his voice.

I let out a sigh. He doesn't even realize how crazy that sounds when he said it.

"I'm officially creeped out! Bye!" I said abruptly, pushing my hands forward, then turned around to walk away.

"Look wait!" I could hear him running from behind and towards me. Then to my surprise, he forcefully grabbed my wrist.

"Look at this mark on your hand" he said. I realized that my hands were shaking from his grip "It's a dragon!"

I pushed away from him.

"How did you know about that?" I said, holding my arm with the dragon birth-mark on it.

"Come with me some place private, I'll turn into a dragon and prove it to you" he said. "Rose, look at my eyes, somehow you have to remember me" he looked at me with sincerity. I did want to believe him but this too much to take in—he is definitely having some sort of crazy delusions.

"Let me call ahead and make sure my family's not home" I said, then grabbed my phone and flipped it open "If you have proof, then you can show me there"

* * *

"So...here we are!" I said, finally opened the door of my family's apartment. I positioned myself in front of my parents who were at the living room.

"Rose, I'm so sorry I had to spring this on you, It's just that my grandfather's—" he was cut off, shocked when he saw my parents behind me.

"Jake, these are my parents" I said as I looked up and saw my parents with scowled expressions.

"You called them?" he asked incredulously.

"I had to, listen Jake you seem very nice, but you obviously have some powerful delusions and I think you need help letting go" I said feeling sorry for Jake.

"Rose, no! I know it sounds unbelievable but everything I told you is true! I can prove it, watch this" he said as he stepped back "Dragon—oh!" he was caught off in mid sentence when he was restrained by the police who was behind him.

"Please! Don't hurt him" I said

"Rose, wait! You have to remember me!" he shouted—while being pulled out the door by two policemen. "You have to! Please!" I was there at the door watching him being pulled away. I blinked speechlessly at his words a moment ago. I closed the door and I saw that he forgot something at the table near the door, his red jacket and on top of it was a folded paper. I grabbed the two things and hid it behind my back. I turned to my parents.

"Mom, dad can I be excused?" I said politely

"Ok, but dinner's gonna be ready soon ok?" my mom said still bit spaced out. I nodded and headed for my room—quickly closed then locked it. I sat down looking at his jacket. I looked at the paper and started to unfold it. Shock suddenly spread across my face. A picture of Jake and I at the homecoming dance—Wait! How did I know that? I asked myself incredulously and suddenly my mind was like a video filled with memories an instant replay of my past. Memories of the dance, school, being Hunts Girl, magical creatures being real, dragons, and…..Jake… I sighed in relief. These became the answers I was looking for. The dreams and nightmares I've had, thinking it was merely just made up from my imagination and it turns out to be real! It made a lot of sense now. I hugged Jake's jacket.

"I'm sorry Jake. " I whispered.

Guilt flooded me. How could I've been so blind. I shed a small tear and wiped it immediately. I placed both the jacket the picture on my bed and stood up to change clothes.

"I need to help Jake" I said to myself

I wore my maroon turtle-neck shirt and pants paired black boots along with some gloves and a jacket. I readied myself as I opened my bedroom door.

"I don't want eat dinner, I'm going sleep early instead" I shouted outside for my family to hear, I didn't wait for a response so I quickly closed the door and locked it. I tied my hair into a ponytail, placed the picture in my pocket and exited out the window. Victoria Peak here I come" I said to myself, I ran fast and disappeared into the night.

* * *

I arrived at the Victoria Peak I positioned myself, ready to attack at any given moment.

"Are there none who can challenge me?" he roared, I assumed that it was said by the Dark Dragon.

"Hiya!" I said as I quickly somersaulted off the temple roof using my hands, curling up into a ball and kicked the Dark Dragon's face using both my legs. The dragon roared in pain, I jumped and grabbed onto its horn. I kept my grip real tight, hoping not to fall off and tried to gather memories from all my training being Hunts Girl.

"Look! It's a slayer!" I heard one dragon say.

"But how? Who is she?" I heard another say.

"Let's just say, she's an old friend" this time Jake was the one who said that. It was nice to see his dragon form again.

The Dark Dragon was about to use his powers to eliminate me.

"Rose! heads up!" Jake said as he threw me an old Hunts Clan weapon, the one I used before. I caught it with one hand while the other still grips tightly on the horn. I jumped on its wing and my weapon released an electronic shock at the dragon. It roared in pain, I somersaulted backwards landing on its tail this time. The dragon roared at me, giving me a nasty look. I quickly jumped down to the ground. It tried to hit me several times with its claws. I reacted quickly, trying to avoid it as much as possible by running fast. I somersaulted on the steps of the temple. It was about to hit me with its tail but I dodged it. In result, it made the temple shook, then a hole appeared at the back of the castle ready to suck it away because the eclipse was about to end.

"Rose!" I heard Jake say but I was too busy fighting the Dark Dragon and avoiding its strikes at me. I positioned myself. It used its tail and destroyed the temple that came crumbling down. It hit the dragon hard and I was thinking that it was destroyed for good. I ran as fast as I could to the exit then something blocked my way.

My mind was suddenly half conscious. I felt pain, a big block of wood was crushing my right ankle. I felt helpless but I still had the urge to get up as I struggled to use my weapon to move the big block of wood. I heard the Dark Dragon break its way free out the ruined remains of the palace. I was still forcing the wood to be removed this time Jake was helping me as he tried to lift it up.

"Jake! It's too late! Let me go!" I told him. He paused to look at me then struggled to lift it again, my ankle was successfully free from the wood.

"Come on!" he said as he immediately dropped the wood, and carried me as we flew away swiftly but the Dark Dragon's tail gripped tightly on Jake's leg. It was pulling us towards the strong sucking hole. The dragon chuckled, just about when we were seconds away from disappearing into it..

"Hiya!" I said, using my weapon to cut off the Dark Dragon's tail from Jake's leg and we flew away quickly then when both the temple and the Dark Dragon was sucked into the hole, we escaped just in time when it was about to close. Jake transformed back into his human form as we landed hard on the ground, then we got up and I heard Jake's family cheering for making it out safely. He smiled at me, I put my hands on his shoulders, I leaned down closed my eyes and brushed my lips against his. After a few moments our lips parted.

"Rose, you remembered" he smiled at me "But how?"

"You left this at my house" I said showing the photo of Jake and I at homecoming that was placed in my pocket. He couldn't keep the smile on his face away.

"Let's just say it brought back some memories" I said then he took my hand and pulled me in for another kiss. I put my arms around him.

This is one of those memories that are worth remembering. :)

* * *

**Hey guys! Just a little side note.. according to the ADJL season 2 of episode 9: Dreamscape, Rose found out that she has a family and a twin sister. (but of course we all know that she was taken from the huntsclan because of her dragon birthmark) So I provided a name for Rose's twin sister since that episode didn't provide any details. All I know is that she has parents and twin sister :)**

* * *

**SO... anyways.. thanks for reading my story :) tune in for the next chapter :)_  
_**


	2. Chapter 2: Sad But True

Warmth, I felt that warm fuzzy feeling that he keeps giving me whenever he was near me. He stroked my hair as he hugged me ever so tightly.

"Rose" Jake said gently

I looked up to him and my smile was getting bigger "Yes?"

"I love you" he said as he continued to stroke the my blond hair..

"Great" I said to myself when I woke up from my dream. It was more than that, it really happened. I got home late and tired from the battle with the Dark Dragon just last night and all that BLAH. I smiled at myself but it immediately frowned. Glad that I got my memories back of all about hunts clan, Jake, school, etc. but sad at the thought of not seeing Jake anymore. I sighed then headed for the bathroom.

* * *

A dream, the perfect dream that brought me excitement and happiness nobody could ever ruin this, I felt her blush when I held her hand. The moon was glowing in the dark sky. The perfect night.

"That sucks" I said to myself as I rose up from my bed and went to the balcony just outside our hotel room. Next to it, I saw my two friends Trixie and Spud were in the whirling hot tub, sleeping.

"What happened to you guys?" I eyed suspiciously, crossing my arms against my chest "Y'all looks like you haven't gotten any sleep last night"

"While you were sleepin' like a baby dreaming 'bout Rose, Spud and I were tired, we hardly got any sleep" Trixie said as the both of them got out of the tub and put on their robes

"So we were thinking the hot tub was the solution to cool down our nerves!" Spud said wiping his hair with a towel. I looked at my watch it's already 8 am.

"Good, you're all up, everybody, we've gotta be at the airport before 10 so get ready!" my mom said just came out from the shower. I headed for the bathroom

Finally ready, we fixed our suitcases and checked out of the hotel.

We exited out the doors then we heard a loud car honk. Rose and her family inside the silver Fortuner car, her dad driving next to him, her mom, next to Rose was her sister.

"Hey!" she said popping her head out the back seat window letting out a grin on her creamy white face "Need a lift?"

"I don't think—"

"That's a great idea!" My dad said cutting me off

"Well hop in the back seat, we've got plenty of room" Rose's dad said "You must be "Jacob Luke Long"

"Yes sir, but you can call me Jake instead"

We all boarded in the car surprisingly we all fit inside

"Are you sure this is ok?" my mom asked

"Yes, absolutely besides Jake is an old friend of Rose" Rose's mom replied

2 hours passed finally reaching the airport, parking near the departure parking sign. All of us got out and started unloading our suitcases out of the trunk.

"Well, thanks for the ride" My dad said shaking hands with Rose's dad

"Sure thing"

"Have a safe trip back in New York" Rose's mom waved bye

the rest of her family boarded back into the car.

"Rose, we're just going to get something ok? We'll be back, stay here"

"Ok mom" she replied as the car drove off and she turned to me

"Jake we'll be inside" My mom said all of the others followed

"I'll miss you" I said wiping the tear that crept down her cheek

"I'll miss you too" she smiled

It really pains me to see her cry and then leave. After what all we've been through, I couldn't leave. She's the only girl that I could never ever forget, not even in a million years.

"Hey, Rose" I pinched her chin upwards to face me, her beautiful sapphire eyes looking at my dark brown eyes "We'll see each other again"

"That's what I'm afraid of" she said "When? When is that? You're on the other side of the world" She bowed down her head. I didn't know what to say, she right, this was hard to accept for me as much it is for her.

"Here" I said handing her a small rectangular box wrapped in silver paper with a big red ribbon on top. She immediately titled her head upwards, looking at me with a puzzled expression.

"What is this?"

"Just a gift for you" I said handing her the box

Her fingers tapped on the box then carefully took off the ribbon and wrapping paper. She hesitated for a moment but then opened the lid off the box. I saw in her expression turn into a warm smile and I couldn't help but to smile back.

"How?...how….where did you get this?" she said her voice filled with a happier, excited tone, her fingers tracing the dream charm bracelet inside

"Well, let's just say Fu Dog got me the last two back in New York"

"Last two?"

"Ta da!" I said showing her another bracelet worn around my wrist "We could meet up in our dreams and since you 'lost' yours, I got a new ones for the both of us"

"Yeah, but Jake, I can't believe… I really appreciate this, thank you" she immediately hugged me, her head resting on my chest. I placed my chin on top of her head.

When our hug broke, I placed my hands on the sides of her face. Inching forward to her, seeing tiny sparkles in the irises of her crystal blue eyes. I brushed my lips against hers.

"Goodbye" I said when our kiss broke.

I turned around, our hands slowly separating suddenly Rose pulled me and hugged me much tighter and longer this time.

"I'll miss you" she said letting go of me, a sad expression spread across her face "Don't forget me"

"Rose, please me? Forget ? Never… We'll meet again, someday"

She nodded in response.

We both walked away into a different direction with heavy hearts. I went into the airport. I looked back at what I hope, wasn't my last look of perfection, she boarded inside her family's car and it sped off out of plain sight.

* * *

.SIGH. I hate seeing Jake leave for New York, wishing that it wasn't true. Alarmed at the car honk that pulled me back to reality. I opened the car door and hopped inside the back seat.

"Hey, woah.. that bad?" My sister Elizabeth frowning at me

I looked at her with a --Uh, hello?? Duhh-- expression

"Hey! Easy!" she said when I punched her playfully on the arm

Silence kicked in as dad started to drive back home.

"Rose, Elizabeth" My mom said "I'm going to England actually Massachusetts for fashion week"

"What? I thought that Massachusetts was in America??" Elizabeth said

"It's a state in the northeastern U.S., on the Atlantic coast, one of the six New England state. You can search it online. We'll leave tomorrow, and your father's coming with me"

"Me and Rose aren't coming?? Uh hellooo!! Massachusetts! a perfect time to shop till we drop"

"Eliz, As much as we all 'want to shop till we drop' sweetie, I'm needed at the fashion show"

"Pleaaase mom, we're already finished with school, it's summer!"

"Pleeeeasse??" Elizabeth and I pleaded

"Fine, but please behave and when we get to our apartment, the both of you pack all of your stuff"

"All?"

"Yes, we're going to bring all of it"

"On the plane?" I said incredulously

"On our private plane"

"Yesss!!! MASSACHUSETTS HERE WE COME!!" obviously my sister and I couldn't wait to get there

* * *

UGH!!!! My back is definitely messed up. The flight from Hong Kong to New York was NOT PLEASANT. It was both tiring and LOOONG like you couldn't imagine. No doubt that I miss Rose, real badly. While I was asleep whole flight Rose and I we were spending time in the dream realm thanks to our dream charms and because of that I woke up with a bad headache. I think I'm going to have a brain hemorrhage.

Finally arrived in New York City and we took a cab, still a long way to get back home. I looked at the faces of my family and friends, yep, they were definitely tired and seemingly cranky as I am. After about 2 and a half hours later we reached our house.

"We're HOME!!!" Haley exclaimed as she got out of the cab and grabbed her bejeweled/bedazzled suitcase from the trunk. The rest of us followed as we got out, grabbed our stuff and went inside our house.

"I can't BELIEVE how long that flight was!!" Trixie said as she jumped and laid on the couch.

"You said it!!" Spud said as he stretched his arms.

I sat next to Trixie, grabbed the remote and turned on the TV.

Crap, I kept changing the channels because it kept showing movies and shows about love. SiGH it just makes me miss and think more and more about Rose

I grabbed my Blackberry from my pocket. I decided to text her, seeing if she was awake.

"Hey, what's up?" –Jake

a few moment later

"Hey! I miss U!! I'm going 2 Massachusetts!" she texted back

"Really?? At least UR in the U.S. now"

"Haha, yeah"

"How long are U going to stay there?"

"Dunno, actually"

"I miss U"

"Yeah, I miss U 2, sorry Jake I'll txt you later I'm tired & I need 2 sleep"

"I'm guessing UR already on UR plane"

"Yes, U guessed ryt. I'm already headed there. So Good Morning to you & Goodnight to me :D IMY"

"I LOVE YOU. Text u later" I texted back before shoved my cell back into my jacket pocket

* * *

I sighed thinking of Jake next thing I knew, I drifted off into a silent slumber.

Weird, the dream I was hoping to see turned out to be an unexpecting outcome. Instead of dreaming about my boyfriend, I dreamt about some guy. He looked like any other, but to my surprise he had powers that only existed in my wildest dreams. I immediately woke up realizing me and my family already arrived at our destination.

"THAT WAS A LONG TRIP!!!" Elizabeth yawned

We walked down from our private plane and headed for the cherry red Mercedes car. Mom brought her car from New York then to Hong Kong and then here. Dad turned the key and the car roared to life, we boarded inside the vehicle.

The car stopped in front of a beautifully structured house.

"What are we doing here" I said not taking my eyes off the house

"Actually, Rose, Elizabeth, Your father and I agreed to move here. My mom said my mouth dropping in shock

"WHAT??!" My sister and I exclaimed

"You heard me, we're not going to live in Hong Kong anymore"

"And for how long are we palnning to stay here?" I said crossing my arms

"We" she said "Are going to be here for a while not sure how long but please, try to comply with us"

"We could've been ok with it if you just told us sooner" Elizabeth frowned half angry with the sudden change of plans.

"We're sorry but please try to understand. We're not sure for how long but--" My dad said

"But nothing! because of both of your jobs, we've had a never ending flight from here to there! When are we actually going to live somewhere we can actually stay there permanently??" I said proving my point

"We're sorry if the both of you feel that way and sorry we've been dragging you all over the world. Please give it a chance, for now can we please live in Massachusetts? in peace?

"Fine" Eliz and I finally said breaking the silence

"Alright then, let's go inside our new house, shall we?" my mom said and we all got out of the car and headed inside

"You guys bought a house?" Elizabeth and I eyed the enormous house when we walked inside. The ceiling had a gorgeous cream color with walls glittered in gold and intricate designs everywhere. I recognized some of our belongings, already moved here and arranged before we got here.

"Well, It's a friend's house and she said I could borrow it as long as I needed, because she never really uses it anyways" Mom replied "Let's get settled then, grab your own stuff and you could pick any room you like now go!"

**This was going to be one interesting summer :D**


	3. Chapter 3: Unexpected Summer

**Heyyy! I'm back! XD LOL sorry, I've been busy with school and I'm brain wreck from ideas so I finally and properly edited the 3rd chapter ! WoOOooT! XD anyways... here it is... I hope to get more reviews so I'll be inspired to write future chapters :DDD **

**BTW ! I added a new story that hoping you'll check it out... recently I've gotten addicted with VAMPIRE KNIGHT's series/manga because my friends recommended it me :D LOL ****i LOVE IT SOO MUCH ! **

**lol. I'm such a blabber mouth, I'll stop talking now so..**

**Thank You! and Please Review!**

**Ü**

Summer….

I guess it was defined as somewhat enjoyable and different.

Rose flew to New York to see Jake so they got a few days to spend with each other and Rose got to stay at Jake's house.

Summer is the perfect time to spend time with Rose. Unfortunately we separated once again when she leaves New York for Massachusetts. I get to spend only a month with her until she and her family move away for good.

There were creaking sounds when I quickly headed down the stairs and headed to the living room.

Spud, clearly focused seeing his eyes glued on the TV-aggressively pressing down buttons on the controller of MY X BOX.

"How do I look?" I said-Ignoring Spud asking Trixie instead

"Dang" she said, lounging on the couch then immediately got to her feet "You clean up good" she murmured, scrutinizing me- like a vulture circling around her prey.

"Ok?" trying to guess her vague look at me as an answer.

I heard someone come downstairs

"Hey!" she said.

My smile disappeared, disappointed to see my little sister, Haley who was happily prancing down the stairs instead of—

"Hey" someone whispered from behind, a sweet smell that breathed down on my neck.

I twisted my neck, giving her a smile

The rest of us headed to the dinning room for breakfast-hearing sounds of passing of plates and munching on food.

"Mrs. & Mr. Long, thank you very much for letting me stay here" Rose said as she smiled "I hope I wasn't too much of a bother"

"Of course not" My Dad replied

"It was a pleasure to finally meet you Rose and we've got plenty of guest rooms" My Mom added

"You know, you're really pretty, are you really sure Jake didn't pay you anything to pretend that you're his girlfriend?" fortunately I heard Haley whisper to Rose and she chuckled.

"Haley" I groaned at my little sister

"All right, let's get this show on the road!" My Dad said and I groaned again.

"Hey Rose" I said, lightly grabbing her arm as they all exited out the house, leaving Rose and I "Are you sure you want to spend the day with us?"

"Sure, why not?" She displayed a confused expression "I want to get to know your family more while I still have the chance" she gave a warm smile.

I knew what she meant by that-It'll be a long time before I see her again. The hardest thing was is that I love her too much that I couldn't find a way to get over her, no matter what I hopelessly attempt to do. The countless times she left and back again-it made me weak/eager to see her again and the thought of making me stronger that we'll meet again up again someday. I don't regret it though, sure it's been hard to deal, but we love each other, nothing's going to change that fact. No matter what Rose and I do we get separated but somehow we get to find each other again, someday.

"I'm not forcing you to go, ok? It's fine if you don't want to" I said honestly, pulling myself back to reality-letting her hand drop to her side.

"It's more than fine Jake. I wouldn't want to pass up an opportunity spending time with your family, especially my favorite dragon" she said planting a small pecked on my check. I felt blood rush up to my face, making me feel warm inside resulting my face to turn red.

"It's been the best four weeks of my life" I said sadness spread across my pale face.

"You said it"

I pulled her in closer-my arms circling around her waist while her arms rested on my shoulders "Today's my last day here in New York, and unfortunately—"

"You're leaving tonight" I said finishing her sentence both our faces showing a frown. I couldn't even bear to think about the never-ending tug of war in life that keeps pushing us apart and then pulls us back together. I chuckled at my own joke.

"Well let's make it last a little longer" I cupped her face in my hands and in an instant pressing my lips against hers for a short but sweet kiss. Our lips parted then we both headed out the door.

"Let's go guys!" We all grabbed our bags. All of us headed off to the beach.

We were already settled on the beach side, fortunately the beach wasn't crowded today like it usually was, maybe because of the blazing sun.

Haley was making sand castles, Fu dog was listening to music wearing headphones, dad and gramps reading a newspaper while Mom was putting on sun screen lotion "Put some lotion on" she handed the bottle to me

"Mom please, I don't wear lotion" I said

"C'mon hurry and put some on me, Rose, Spud and I did" Trixie said

"Rose? I said incredulously "Where is she anyway?" I said my eyes scanning around the quiet and seemingly empty beach. I suddenly saw Rose, walking towards us wearing a plain T-shirt and under it, wearing her swimsuit.

"Hey!" She said with smile

"Hey" I said

Her hair was brilliantly gleaming like gold along with little diamond-like sparkles because of the sunlight

"Let's go!" she said as she ran out to the shore then jumped into the water, making a huge splash. Trixie and Spud followed and I saw them joining Rose as they dove in the water.

I quickly grabbed the lotion from my mom, squeezed out a big amount and quickly smeared it all over my skin. I gave the bottle back to my mom and ran towards the water.

"Hey, great that you could join the party" Rose said as she flipped her wet hair at me and gave a quick smirk before quickly diving in.

To my surprise-she abruptly jumped out of the water and splashed water at me using her legs-something like Hunts Girl would do when she was about to kick down the enemy-she gave a grin before diving back into the water.

* * *

I couldn't wipe the smile off my face as I dove deeper into the water- suddenly someone lightly grabbed my right leg and carried me out off the water and of course that someone was Jake.

"Hey!" I said my body in his strong arms, like a damsel in distress being carried off by the handsome prince.

"Uhu..Hmm, hm" he murmured as he buried his face into mine, pecking me lightly on my forehead.

"Uh, hello?" Trixie said waving her hands in the air. I forgot that we weren't alone-my face flushed "Not in front of us!"

"Sorry" Jake said grinning at me

BEEEEP! BEEEP! BEEEPP!

From afar I heard my iPhone beep loudly inside my bag.

"Jake, can you put me down?" I said, still dizzily flushed

"Awwww… why?" he grinned-wrapping his arms around me even tighter. I raised an eyebrow at him, his lips pressed into a hard line. He knew what my expression meant.

He carefully let my feet touch the ground. I squeezed his hand before walking into a different direction and out of the water. I ran, quickly passed Jake's family when I grabbed my handbag and went to the changing rooms.

BEEEEP! BEEEEP! BEEEEEP! BEEEP!

"Hello?" I answered, forgetting to look at the caller ID first

"Rose, honey" the other person replied "It's your mom"

"Oh, Hi mom. What's up?"

"How are you? We miss you here in Massachusetts"

"I'm fine" I said admittedly "I'm leaving tomorrow, so don't forget to pick me-

"Oh, yes.. about tomorrow. We have a bit of… change of plans"

I felt my heart beat faster at the sound of her tone-the back of my throat felt dry. I clenched my phone, urging to hear more.

"Why? Is something wrong?"

* * *

"Now this is my kind of scene!" Trixie said as we looked at the view at the skate park from afar. Jake's parent's headed back to their house while we wanted to enjoy the rest of the day outside.

"Yeah!" Jake said

"You said it!" Spud joined in

All of us charged to the skate park and when I spotted a bench under a tree, a couple of feet from the park.

"Rose, You coming?" He said, looking at me-already seated down on the hard cold metal bench "Don't you wanna skate with us?"

"No, it's not that. I'm staying here, enjoying the wind and what not" I said admittedly "I'll catch up with you later"

"Awww… Come on, don't be like that"

I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow at him-my expression had a weird combination of half confused and half angry.

"And what do you mean by that exactly?"

"Nothing" He said tucking a lock of hair behind my ear. "I just wanted today to be different, since it's your last day"

I hung my head

"Are you mad?" he said pinching my chin, forcing me to face him.

"No, just" I stopped, hesitating for a second "I just want a few minutes, alone"

"Five minutes, then please" he cupped my face using his hands and our foreheads touched "go to the skate park"

I wanted to tell him so badly but my mom said I should wait until tomorrow before I leave.

His dark brown eyes made me melt, unable to think straight. I didn't want to ruin the moment

"Ok" I gave a half smile instead.

I nodded for him to go.

I didn't want to leave her all alone, but if five minutes and she still hasn't come—I'm going to literally carry her to the skate park. I glanced back at her before heading to the park with Trixie and Spud.

Later on, while Trixie, Spud and I were still skateboarding, I immediately made my board come to a stop, Trixie and Spud did the same. My fists clenched because of what I saw from afar. I left Rose at the bench alone, now a guy was sitting next to her. She got to her feet and they hugged. I quickly took off my helmet-handing it to Trixie along with my skateboard and turned my direction towards the bench. My eyes fixated on the low life hugging MY girlfriend.

"Jake wait" Trixie grabbed my shoulder "Rose is capable of taking care of herself, and you that know she wouldn't flirt with other guys right?"

"Right" I muttered under my breath

I breathed trying to control myself not to explode and rip the guy to shreds. I looked back at the bench where Rose was sitting.

* * *

I breathed in the cool air that keeps blowing the strands of my blond hair across of my face. I closed my eyes and leaned back, resting my head as I closed my eyes.

Precisely 5 minutes has passed then I suddenly felt someone's presence nearby. My instincts kicked in-abruptly opening my eyes then got to my feet.

I relaxed a bit but still cautious when I saw a guy with perfectly tousled dark black hair, pale skin, misty grey eyes, and brawny-type sit next to me.

It took me a moment to realize who was that person.

"Hey" he said.

"OMIGOSH! Caleb?" my reaction was instantaneously shocked—he immediately pulled me in for a hug. Tears escaped my eyes, I haven't seen Caleb since when I used the Crystal Skull to wish for the destruction of the Hunts Clan. He was my guy best friend back at the academy.

"Me and my family just moved to a new house" he said after our hug broke "How are you Rose?"

"I'm fine"

His finger wiped my falling tears.

"Ah" I said attempting to wipe it off myself "Sorry… It's just that… I thought you were…"

"Dead?"

"Well… yeah…. obviously.."

"Have you forgotten that I'm not actually a member of the Hunts Clan?" he said tilting his head

I searched my brain for answers. Caleb didn't have the birthmark of a dragon like I do but the Hunts Master accepted him because his mother was once one and that he was a great fighter—Figures he survived.

"What about you? Why are you still here?" he asked

"Huh? What do you mean?"

He grabbed my right hand and carefully caressed my dragon birthmark.

"Oh"

"Never mind, we'll talk about it later" he smiled a smile that I haven't seen in very a long time.

"I missed you" tears escaped my eyes once again, damn girl emotions, making me too much of a drama queen.

"Is that you're way of saying hello?" he grinned at me "The best student at Hunts Clan Academy is actually crying? I must be dreaming" he shook his head disapprovingly

"Eh!" I growled then punched him jokingly

He shifted his head, looked at me for a second and gave me a most heart-warming smile but I quickly pulled back into reality. Poop, I was supposed to meet Jake at the skate park 20 minutes ago.

"Oh, crap, I'm sorry" I got to my feet "I gotta go"

"Where are you going?" he frowned "We finally got to see each other again and you're leaving?"

"I'm really sorry Caleb, I was supposed to meet my friend at the skate park"

"Can I at least walk you there?"

I hesitated for a moment

"Ok, sure" I quickly ran off to the skate park with Caleb following from behind.

When we finally reached the park, I turned my direction to Jake.

His expression was not a pretty sight.

"Jake" I slid his hand into mine "It's fine, he's just an old friend back at the Academy"

"What a member of the Hunts Clan?" he let go of my hand and prepared his stance to attack Caleb who looked bored and uninterested.

"Jake, stop" I grabbed his shoulder

"Hey Jake" Caleb stepped towards him "I'm not a member of the Hunts Clan, theoretically yes but I don't have a the mark of the dragon"

Jake hands clenched

"Please Jake, he's an old friend of mine" I said forcing him to face me and to look into my eyes.

"Fine" he looked at Caleb

"Jacob, Caleb" I said attempting to make peace "Caleb, Jacob"

"Hey" Caleb said

Jake just showed a fake smile

"I'll see you later, Ok Caleb?"

"Yeah sure" he smiled at me—gave a piercing stare to Jake before heading off into a different direction

I shook my head disapprovingly

"This is not working out" I murmured to myself

"Yo! Ok, awkward…." Trixie said

"Let's rotate back to the hotel" Trixie said breaking the silence. Trixie, Spud and Jake gathered all of their gear and we headed back to Jake's house

* * *

"I'm tired" I said quickly to lie down on the long soft couch "I missed being Hunts Girl, yep definitely the part about kicking some serious butt"

The memory flooded back to me, My days at the Academy perfecting every skill that I learned, working my butt off to finally work on the field, trying to slay the American Dragon. That was in the past, I completely forgot about that until I saw Caleb again.

"I know what you mean, after all that hunting and kicking and beating Jake's dragon butt must be tiring" Spud sat on another chair beside me "Ah, memories, it never gets old"

"You missed being Hunts Girl?" Jake said ignoring Spud-sitting next to me and putting my feet on top of his lap.

"Kinda, you know the training that helps me to not be lazy, involving endless missions and adventures-minus the whole slaying part. It made my life more exciting. I could never be bored of what I do"

I grabbed a pillow, burying my face on it.

I shrieked out of laughter when Jake tickled my multiple tickle spots.

"Stop it!" I yelled, nudging him laughing and crying at the same time. I

"Ok" he said stopping his outrageous tickling and gave a huge grin

Moments passed I heard a silent creak of the door as it opens. I immediately got up from the couch.

"We're back!" I was relieved to see that it was only Jake's mom and the rest of the Long family coming inside

"It's time for your Dragon training" Lao Shi, Jake's grandfather said

"What? But… Rose….and I!" Jake formed a crease on his forehead his words stumbling.

"Ah, I know, for a change, Rose will be the one training you instead of me"

Jake and I made a puzzled look

"It's be interesting to see you train with an experienced slayer and fighter" Lao Shi explained

"I don't think that— " Jake said

"An excellent idea!" I said cutting him off. All of us headed off up the roof top.

* * *

"Are you sure about this Rose?" I whispered to her

"Positive, I hope you're scared of a little Hunts Girl action, Dragon" She taunted. We positioned ourselves a big space between Rose and I. The other simply gave us space and they sat on the ground. Like an audience watching a movie or a show

"Tss… Rose please, The Am Drag's got this in the bag" I smirked

"Then, Go!" She quickly jumped forward, grabbing both of my shoulders and pinned me down, hard on the ground

"First lesson, be quick and never let your guard down, Dragons have weakness that might be used against you. Targeting your underbelly" She breathed but her voice was still stern

"It's all muscle down there baby" I teased

"A clean slay directly behind the left ear" She said flicking my ear lightly. She stretched her hand forward to help me up.

* * *

"Very impressive" Lao Shi remarked from behind

"So, are we gonna train or what? I said backing away and prepared my stance

"Lets! Dragon Up!" he said I transformed flying towards me and breathed fire in my direction. I dodged it in time then somersaulted forward and stood perfectly still

"Take your best shot" I said putting my hands on my hips. The red dragon flew towards me, curled into a ball and he transformed back kneeling on the ground. My hands dropped to my side

"You know I wouldn't do that" Jake stood up and fixed himself

"Come on! Just pretend I'm the enemy" I laughed at the irony of my own joke

"It's just dragon training kid!" Fu dog said

"I think Rose is going to win" Spud declared

"Ugh! Spud!" he said

"Concentrate kid!" Fu Dog said

"Hmm.. since you refuse to fight, more or less spar, maybe we could us a simpler method that I learned from the Hunts Clan academy" I snapped my fingers then grabbed my bag

"Now sit down and close your eyes" I ordered and he followed

"Meditation helps you feel the breeze, the sound it swiftness, remember all your training both physically and mentally, rememb—" I was cut off when I felt Jake's lips brush against mine. I quickly opened my eyes and saw him smiling his sweetest smile at me as soon as our kiss broke. I sighed, feeling the blood rushing up to my cheeks making me blush really red, his breath was so warm. He sat back into his position then Lao Shi suddenly hits him with his slipper

"Ow!" he scratched his aching head

"Concentrate young dragon! I will not tolerate such action during practice!" he snapped placing his slipper back on his foot. I still felt flushed from our kiss but I straightened up.

"We'll need to meditate later….For now" I said placing my special crystal box between Jake and I.

"Picture yourself in your dragon form"

"I'm thinking, thinking, thinking—ow!" he scratched he head this time I was the one who smacked the back of his head using my hand

"It's a mixture of thinking and feeling, try it" I said calming down. Both of us closed our eyes

* * *

I'm concentrating as I opened my eyes and saw Rose's box open up revealing a purple smoke that looks like me! But in my dragon form

"Cool! I'm in smoke vision!" I said as I imagined myself flying around while the smoke followed, then another puff of smoke appeared this time the smoke resembled Rose as Hunts Girl with a weapon in her hand.

"It's kinda like gramps incense stuff back home" I said "Except it this one smells better" I inhaled the sweet lavender scent, a very invigorating feel.

"Now, use your mind to dodge my attacks" I saw her smoke version run towards mine, ready to hit me with her weapon but I quickly dodged away and released fire towards her direction.

She jumped then knocked me down. I immediately got up as I transformed back into my human form. The both of us prepared our stance. I jumped and kicked her down onto the hard ground. My real self panicked immediately. I literally jumped to the incense which suddenly vanished and accidentally bumping into the real Rose.

"What was that for? You were getting good" Rose said then I reached out my hand to her as I helped her to get up. Dusting the dirt off our clothes.

"Sorry, I forgot that it wasn't really...real, just training" I said she chuckled, crouching down to grab the crystal box on the floor

"What's that thing anyway?" I scrutinized the crystal box

"It's a very special box given to me by the Dragon Council, for helping the American Dragon defeat the Dark Dragon. It can visualize anything you want"

"Visualize? Visualize what?" He kept his eyes on the box, scrutinizing it

"Well, for one thing, I'm not certain yet but it can produce incense"

* * *

"That's cool, wait! The Hunts Girl gets a reward and I don't" I said pretending to be offended and looking at gramps. She chuckled and I smiled back at her

"It's the American Dragon's duty, one does not need a reward to accept" Lao Shi replied

"Yeah, yeah, But seriously? Ow!" I said then gramps hit him with a slipper. This is actually the 3rd time I've been hit today. I soothed the pain on my head.

* * *

I got up from my sitting position and admired the sun displaying different shades of orange spreading out, such beauty seeing the sunset here in New York City. I sighed

"Today's my last day" I said quietly not looking away from the sun. I felt a gust of wind blew my direction I shuddered, crossing my arms

I felt a warm jacket placed on my shoulders. I looked behind to find that it was Jake who took off his jacket to keep me warm. He kissed my forehead and hugged me tightly. We kept in mind we were being watched but it didn't much anyway, we didn't care. Jake hugged me closer, my head resting on his chest as we both looked out from the roof top of his house, admiring the sun setting as it slowly disappears. THE SUMMER TO REMEMBER :D

**OMiGOSH ! thanks so much for your effort of reading my story ! even if it's lame ! LOL**

**THANKS AGAiN ! PLZZ REViEW ! PLZZ RECOMMEND !**

**Ü**

**xoxoxo**


	4. Chapter 4: OMG ! :O

**OMG ! decades later i FINALLY FINISHED and MADE a chapter 4 for FOREVER & ALWAYS ! WOOOT ! even though it's short, i immediately got inspired to write because the hits for this story are absolutely crazy ! and it's about to reach 1000 hits! can you believe it? i can't ! ahaha didn't expect it to be a hit =0 thanks so much to those people who have supported my by reading FOREVER & ALWAYS ! YEY ! **

i just so caught up in a new website that also posts stories online** _.com_ **visit my page !** _.com/user/Melissa021 _**

_**ok so I'll leave you to your reading ! comments! suggestions! are very welcomed and appreciated =)))) recommend and add this to your fave stories ! XD**_

_**LOVE YAHHH GUYS ! 3**_

**Jake's POV**

I was at the rooftop of Jake's house. The cold breeze made me shiver. I hugged Jake's jacket even tighter. It was 5:30 in the morning. I let out a deep sigh.

RiiiiiiiiNG! My phone loudly buzzed inside the pocket of my jeans.

I grabbed my iPhone—immediately answering it because it might wake up the Long family.

"Hello?" I said knowing already it was my mom on the other line

"Hi dear" she replied. "I figured that you were awake"

"Well yeah" I let out a yawn "I was waiting for you to call"

"Yeah sorry about that, so did you tell Jake?"

"Nope not yet"

"What? And why not?"

"I'm waiting for him to wake up"

"Having second thoughts? Well tell him already! Oops I gotta go. We'll see you at the airport!"

"Bye mom"

I placed my phone back into my pocket.

"Ready?" I said, looking at her with unsure but sincere eyes.

"Yes" She replied, hesitating a bit.

I wrapped my arms around her while she rested her head on my chest.

"I love you" I said " have a safe trip"

"I will" she said, letting out a small smile.

I cupped her face with my hands. I slowly inched forward and finally her sweet lips met mine. That sweet taste and smell of honeysuckle that made me want to kiss her even more intimately— but unfortunately we weren't alone so I simply gave her a short peck.

And that was the last time I saw her, when she entered the aiport doors.

* * *

**Rose's POV**

I reached Philmore High School. 'Here we go' I thought to myself as I entered the school's doors. I looked up and saw the big banner that reads "WELCOME PHILMORE STUDENTS" hung on the wall. I felt a hint of nostalgia when my eyes searched through the halls, it was filled with students from the freshman, sophomore junior and senior level. I was labeled as a junior. I've been studying here since middle school but I moved to Hong Kong, Waverly Academy, I studied there for a year and back now I'm finally back here. Sort of glad to see friendly, familiar faces.

"Hey Rosalicious!" I heard someone say then placed his hands on my shoulders and forced me to face him. I saw Brad, I remember him, the ever so annoying, dumb blond jock who never seemed to get tired of bothering me and forcing me to like him back.

"Ugh" I muttered. One of the things I hated to see when I was back here.

"What do you want?" I said bitterly as I cringed away from his hands on my shoulders.

"What's up? Haven't seen you since you moved away. You didn't even say goodbye. Did you miss your favorite devilishly handsome football player?" He boasted as he put his arm around my shoulder.

"First of all…" I started as I moved away from his arm "I was glad to move away from you, second, of all the people I could miss, you would be all the very bottom! Lastly dream on!" I said as I stormed off anywhere would be much better as long as I was far away from that loser creep.

After I visited the administration office, I got my class schedule, locker number and a map of the school. I looked at my watch still one more hour before the bell rings so I decided to search for my locker.

"Hmm.. let's see.. 203.. 203 where are you" I said quietly to myself

"Hey, you need some help?" A guy said, he had short black hair, and he seemed like a kind of bad boy type.

"Uhhm.. sure, I guess…" I said and flashed my most friendly smile "My name's Rose"

"Cameron, or cam for short" he replied.

"Now let's see here..." He said and handed him my paper with my locker number in it. While we searched for it, I saw from the corner of my eye two guys were looking at us a few feet away at the lockers of the opposite side.

"Hey! Here's your locker!" he said and jokingly punched my arm. "See you later" he didn't wait for a reply so he walked away.

"Thanks, you're a big help" I said loud enough for her to hear, then I put my bag in the locker, I stared at my schedule and headed for class.

My first class was Mythology. I entered the classroom.

"Hey Ms. Savannah" I said as I handed some papers to the teacher who was writing on the blackboard, she examined it for a few moments

"Same to you miss Rose, and welcome back" She said and went back to writing on the board. I took an empty seat at the back. I was greeted by familiar faces when I sat down.

"I missed you! You didn't tell me you're coming back! Jane said as she hugged me tightly. When our hug broke she instantly became the chatter box type of person I knew, she loved juicy news and details with certain specifics to match. She would keep asking until she was forced to get the truth out of you.

"It's been boring without you dearie" she said. I didn't notice she was sitting in front of me.

"Sooooo….. What's been happening with you? Any cute guys in your city?" She said as she teased

"Puhhleezzz, It was soooo boring trust me, I didn't bother to make friends or meet guys there. I'm just really glad to be back at the NYC" I said as I pulled my hair up to tie it into a ponytail

"Class please be quiet!" Ms. Savannah said in attempt to shush the class.

It was pretty boring, all those lectures and subjects but at least I was glad to back here.

* * *

**Jake's POV**

Chatter and noise began to fill the air as I opened the doors to the cafeteria.

"Wazzupp bro!" Spud said putting his arm around me.

"Hey Jake!" Trixie said as she brought a tray full of food.

"Hey guys" said disappointment in my tone.

"What's wrong?" Spud asked as we took our seats at vacant table near the salad bar and he quickly scarfed down and ate a big bag of potato chips.

"Well, Rotwood gave me another detention slip for coming to school late again.

"Your lucky Rotwood wasn't there to give you detention bro, you've already got too many ever since middle school" he said as he ate a big bag of potato chips.

"Well, it's not my fault I carry a big responsibility as the EM Drag" I whispered back.

"Changing on what's really the issue here, Spud! Give Jake some food, you're already fat enough!" Trixie scolded "Anyways, you're already used to these detention stuff, what's really bothering you?" she raised an eyebrow at me and scrutinized.

"I just miss her, that's all" I said and grabbed a handful of chips from Spud and ate it immediately.

"But Jake—"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, she's in Hong Kong and I'm here"

To my surprise somebody covered my eyes from behind.

I grabbed removed this person's hands from my eyes and turned to face. I swear I could've died of happiness when I finally saw her again. I quickly stood up and hugged her tightly. Nothing could ruin this moment.

**CRAP. short right? ahaha sorry, i got writer's block and it's a short intro since i was gone for A LONG TIME and posted FOR A LONG TIME hahahaha =0 **

_**comments! suggestions! are very welcomed and appreciated =)))) recommend and add this to your fave stories ! XD**_

_**LOVE YAHHH GUYS ! 3**_

_**RAWR & MEOW :3 =)) :***_


End file.
